Attila
|image = |jname = ァチラ |rname = Achira |ename = |first = ??? |affltion = Crescent Pirates(former) (former) (former) |ocupation = Division Head of the (former) Captain of Crescent Pirates(former) (former) | residence = (former) |epithet = }} |jva = Shūichi Ikeda |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 100,000,000}} |devil fruit = }} }} (ァチラ;Achira) was a to the of the . Discovering the involvement of the Noble Family in Human Trafficking, Attila planned a revolt against the family. Unsuccessful in his initial assault, Attila was banished from the Prodence Kingdom, naming him Attila the Traitor(はいしんしゃのァチラ;Haishinsha no Achira). Launching a second assault with a unnamed crew of pirates from Prodence country, he was responsible for the death of the Prodence Princess ,"Pineapple Raspy" and also the theft of a Devil Fruit called , "Ki Ki no Mi"(ききのみ;Spirit-Spirit Fruit) and "Buki Buki no Mi"(ブキブキの実;Arms Arms Fruit) the former of which he later ate to become a "Spirit-Human"(スピリットにんげん;Supiritto-Ningen). Attila later joined the upon being invited by the captain of which he was apart of, until its disbandment after the . Background Attila was born on the sea to a Marine couple, Portland and Vesta, during a ongoing struggle between the Marines and the "Shiro-Same Pirates". The struggle had his parents killed and many marines and pirates became the victim of the sea. The baby, however set afloat on a wooden piece that remained of the mighty Marine Ship. The baby was picked by a group of pirates who called themselves, "Golden Canon Pirate", who had reached there to ransack the damage Marine Ships supplies. One of the pirates, Eden Thyme, picked the kid, planning to get him in an orphanage in the next village, the . The Baby was given the name "Attila"(ァチラ;Achira) by a crew-member of the ship who was a former priest of a unknown religion. The Golden Canon Pirates stopped in Prodence Kingdom, where they left "Attila" in the hands of a local lady, "Corda". Growing up, Attila took fishing as his trade and was one of the best in the business. When Attila was sixteen years old, The Prodence Kingdom, was invaded by a Pirate alliance. For the defense of the Kingdom, the King called out all men capable of fighting to join the royal Army. Attila enlisted his name in the Army and used his knowledge of the sea to burn down several of the Pirate Ships cutting off their escape. After the War, the military of the kingdom was left shaken and Attila was offered a position in the for his achievement in the war. As a Royal Guard, Attila was exposed to a new noble environment, which he enjoyed, but was also exposed to the things people outside knew nothing of the noble family. Attila was shocked to see the Noble Family trading slaves and buying them from the Underworld. In a burst of rage and stupidity on his part, Attila burst on of their slave bazaars and rescued over a fifty slaves. Attila also announced to the Kingdom, about these slave revelations. Unluckily, the slaves were recaptured by the Noble Family and Attila was banished from the Kingdom, while they managed to brainwash the Kingdom by referring to how Attila was a "traitor" and son of a "Pirate". Not wanting to taste defeat easily, Attila infiltrated the Prodence Prison taking with him many pirates that were imprisoned during the previous Wars. With the Pirate army, Attila launched a night raid. The pirates were however given order to set free the slaves and not kill anyone not even the military or nobles if possible. Attila was able to steal a few Devil Fruits that were kept in the Auction house. The raid was however taken advantage of by a insider of the Noble family and the next successor to the Crow, "Princess Pineapple Raspy" was killed and the blame went to Attila. The news soon reached Attila who retreated from the Kingdom, and had to start living off as a pirate with the small crew he had amassed from the Prodence Prison. Spending a few months in the sea, Attila grew accustomed to the Pirate life along with the pirate prisoners he had helped escape from the prison and soon found himself being treated as a Pirate-Captain of the Crescent Pirates(クレッセントの一味;Kuressento no Ichimi). Attila soon found himself approached by once while looting an island. After a long fight that followed, the Phantom man lost and was captured by the various division Commanders. however came later and released Attila after asking forgiveness for his crews actions. Whitebeard revealed on how the prisoners Attila had helped were his own men and had done some things unknowingly against the Kingdom. While asking for his men back, Whitebeard asked Attila to join his crew which the man accepts. Attila's journey as a member of the Whitebeard Pirate gave him lot of things as the very symbol of the Crew scared people. Attila had participated in a few battles that raged against and developed severe animosity against one of their crew members . During the time of execution, Attila had become the First Division Commander which he gave up years later and was replaced by . However, Attila continued to fight in the sidelines having met and befriended , with whom he later had a relationship which would eventually forge a alliance between the two Pirate Crews. Attila even sponsored an icebreaker to Whitey which she made her Crews main ship. During the Marineford War, Attila succumbed to a fever, yet supported the actions of his Captain, by recovering several injured pirates from the battleground. Attila was later shown mourning the loss of his captain. After the war, the Whitebeard Crew got disbanded while Whitey Bay died due to an unknown sickness. Attila reached and met with Rayleigh and resolved their earlier hostilities. Attila soon retreated to leading a life of a fisherman. Personality Attila is a fun loving person who takes light of any action that doesn't seemingly affect his morals. Attila as an aura around him, which seemingly attract people around him for advice or just for the fun of it. Attila speaks rather politely referring to people with the appropriate honorifics, although he has a bad habit of speaking sarcastically when in a light mood. Attila is serious however when it comes to morals and doesn't think before helping the "right morale", shown when he attacked a Human Auctioning House for its treatment of slaves. Although, after joining the pirates, he changed his views on morals linking it now as nothing more than an a persons thoughts on the situation. The pirate as also shown no fear while in front of people of higher power. Appearance Abilities Devil Fruit ate the Ki Ki no Mi , a type Devil Fruit which is said to be rarer than types. The Devil Fruit ability allows to become a Spirit and gain some of its abilities becoming a Spirit Human(スピリットにんげん;-Supiritto-Ningen). Despite the Zoan classification of the fruit, as shown several abilities of the Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that fall under Paramecia and Logia category. Unlike other Zoan fruit powers which bestow on its Users enhanced physical state, Spirit Fruit enhances all of sense's including is awareness of situations shown to be greater than those of Kenbunshoku Haki. What makes 's usage of his Spirit Devil Fruit comparable to Logia is that, while transforming into a Spirit, can become intangible, that is, allow things to pass right through him, invisible, not visible to naked eyes. Then summoning the powers, is often shown covered with blue aura and can become the aura itself at will. is able to levitate in the air and teleport long distances as shown when he teleported from his ship to a Pirate Ship's mast in less than a second. can control the aura around his body to conjure blue flames that can when contacted by others may send a chill down their spine. The blue flames however cannot be detached from the body making them useful for only close range combat. Being a Spirit, can possess humans and objects alike and control them as his own body, even going as far as to use their devil fruit abilities, but at the same time, the other powers of the Spirit fruit are lost. The possession can however be broken free by people who have mastered the conquerors Haki. While under the effects of blue aura, can become a frightening sight to other people especially ones those lack enough will, paralyzing them completely until the sight as disappeared from their view. After eating the Spirit Fruit, somehow as stopped aging and as stated that he cannot die of old age. Physical Prowess Attila as shown tremendous physical abilities which are boosted significantly by his Devil fruit powers. Attila posses incredible strength enough to lift a building and throw it a significant distance and also shatter holes in metal walls, which comes off a surprise when looking at his physique. Much of his strength come of as a result of fighting Sea Kings during his time in the Sea and also the military training he had received while being a Royal Guard of the Noble Family of Prodence Kingdom. Attila also has strength in his legs, capable of kicks enough to push back people three times his size far away. Attila can also use this strength to jump on the roofs of high buildings. Attila is agile and as quick reflexes and his able to dodge bullets at point blank range with a little help from Haki. Haki Attila's rare Devil Fruit ability, allows him to enhance the skills of the Haki he as obtained. Attila as been widely known to have possess all three types of Haki, which is a rare feat. However, Attila himself as claimed that he doesn't possess the rare Haoshoku Haki but can uses its application with the help of his Devil Fruit which is were the confusion was born. However Attila as shown a master usage in Kenbunshoku Haki and Haoshoku Haki. *'Kenbunshoku Haki:' Attila as shown the ability to use the Kenbunshoku Haki: which allows him to sense the presence of people around him by the aura they emit, thus, allowing him to see objects hidden from view or far away for the eye to see. With this ability,Attila can learn the future movements of others around him, making it easier to create a counter on them. *'Busoshoku Haki:' This type of Haki allows Attila to create an "invisible armōr" around his body as a way to defend himself and to attack others. Attila is capable of coating his entire body and other weapons including Nidhogg with the black armōr of Busoshoku Haki. Weapons * Kairoseki Tonfa: These pair of tonfa's, are what got on his tenth birthday, from his mother. Normally uses only one tonfa equipped in his left hand while equipping his right hand with his other weapons, although he has been shown to use dual handed tonfa's. These tonfa's are special because they are made of Kairoseki. can effortlessly handle the Tonfa because of its non-Kairoseki handle. Having traveled the many seas, as collected different dials and imbued them inside his tonfa's, creating a mechanism which allows the dials to activate when required. Among the four compartments, the first contains a opening for Breath Dial which can release flammable poisons, flame dials which can produce flames at the surprised victims and can be used in conjecture with Breath Dial for serious effects, impact dial and water dial. The tonfa's also hold scythe-blades at the long end for offensive purposes. Trivia * His name is a reference to Attila the Hun. ** The characters birth month "March" is the month Attila the Hun, the characters namesake, had died. * Attila as a unique laughing style: "Kihihihihi....." * Attila's favorite food is "Hulatang" with "Sake" while his least favorite is "Yi mein".